Desaparecidos
by Aist MoonSun
Summary: Donde estan? Salieron y jamas los volvi a ver... donde estaran? Todavia hay esperanzas...?
1. Capitulo 1: El comienzo

PDV Desconocida…

Todo había empezado de maravilla, estábamos riendo, felices y celebrando dos cumpleaños y una victoriosa misión, era un día para no olvidar, pero ese fue el día cuando todo se había arruinado para mí y el resto de mi "familia"…

Estábamos en medio de una gran misión, cuando algo horrible sucedió… no sé como describirlo… pero me rompió el corazón… desde entonces cuidaba siempre de él junto a mis otros dos compañeros y la hermana de él, nosotras cuidábamos de él mientras que los otros dos salían a las misiones.

Él estaba muy enfermo y débil cada día, pero parecía una eternidad hasta que la luz y esperanza llego a mi corazón y la de él. Siempre estaba pálido como un fantasma, silencioso como la muerte, frio como la oscuridad y duro como piedra… trate de consolarlo, que todo estaría bien, pero estaba mudo como hombre ebrio y tonto. Ni la plática con su hermana elevaba su espíritu… parecía como si eso se había ido de el también…

Pero muy pronto comenzó a mejorar, su fuerza y valentía regreso, su coraje y cariño, todo lo bueno había regresado a él y lo malo se fue… pero no por mucho…

La paz que había entre nosotros muy pronto se fue… había desaparecido… a donde… no sabemos… ambos desaparecidos… salieron a una misión secreta, era una misión de rescate y era urgente y peligroso… los esperamos y esperamos… pero jamás llegaron, pensamos que se habían quedado en un refugio secreto de su padre, pero cuando fuimos a revisar… estaba vacío y abandonado, buscamos por todas partes pero jamás aparecieron, preguntamos a cada persona y buscamos en cada caverna, pero no había ni una seña de ellos, ni los rastreadores que el troll les puso en sus mecas y lanzadoras no respondían…

¿Qué les paso? ¿Dónde están? ¿estarán bien? ¿los encontraremos?... Que se han hecho?

_**Quizás no los cuide lo suficiente... que es lo que hecho?...**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Sufrimiento

PDV desconocida…

Meses y meses buscando, una pequeña seña era lo que queríamos, pero nada apareció…ambos nos hacían falta, quizás demasiado…

Blakk seguía aquí junto al flagelo, pero por suerte; ninguno de los dos atacaba, era como si estaban esperando algo, igual que nosotros….

Pero uno de nosotros era más afectado por la desaparición de los hermanos, esa era Trixie Sting, la pobre chica sufría mucho, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no podía mostrar debilidad…. Solo resolvíamos problemas de bandidos y pequeños robos, pero siempre que salíamos a una llamada, nos preguntaban por los Shane… pero lo único que respondíamos… era que estaban gravemente enfermos, no sabíamos cuando decirles la vedad, pues ellos quizás se lo tomarían a mal y nos odiarían por siempre y perderían la fe en los Shane, eso sería lo peor que les pudiera pasar a los guardianes de Bajoterra, tendrían mala reputación…

Cada día pasaba lentamente, ni daban ganas de sonreír, mucho menos jugar o hacer bromas…

Dana y el Caballero nos venían a visitar pero también a dejar algo en el Altar que habíamos hecho para Eli y Karina… muy pocos sabían la verdad, sobre su desaparición. Garfio Rojo venia también, dejaba fotos y regalos para el Altar.

Todos los que sabíamos sobre la desaparición de los Shane, llorábamos en vano… nuestros queridos amigos no hemos visto… nuestra única esperanza… se ha ido el día de hoy…

El espíritu de Shinai venia también, pero solo a rezar por la seguridad y salvación de los Shane, pues ni en su espíritu, podía encontrar a los hermanos, guardianes de Bajoterra….

* * *

PDV desconocida…

Lloraba y lloraba, no sabía en donde estaban, ni mí más querido y amado amigo, la persona más importante de mi vida, su hermana era igual de importante para mí…

El único recuerdo que tenemos de ellos son sus cuartos, fotos, dibujos y la leopardo de la Shane, esta salía de noche a buscar a sus dueños pero siempre regresaba con la cabeza baja, sola y acurrucada con su soledad…

Yo me mantenía en mi cuarto, con la pequeña laptop que Eli me había regalado para mi cumpleaños, el fondo de pantalla era una foto de Eli y yo, abrazados con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Sonreí tristemente al recordar ese día… aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

* * *

– _¡No me atraparan!- gritaba la joven Shane con una sonrisa mientras corría de Eli y Trixie. Toda la banda de Shane estaba en la cascada de luz, Pronto haciendo el almuerzo mientras que los otros disfrutaban de la alegría que había en el lugar. Kord estaba algo escondido preparándose para algo…_

–_¡claro que si lo hare hermana!- grito Eli apunto de atrapar a la chica peliazul, pero ella paro de repente y se subió rápidamente a un árbol._

– _¡oye eso es injusto!- exclamo la pelirroja con la manos en la cintura, el Shane se cruzo de brazos._

–_Se le llama improvisación Trix…- dijo Karina son una sonrisa sin saber que Kord estaba detrás de ella._

– _¡Te tengo!- dijo el troll con una sonrisa agarrando a la Shane con sus grandes brazos._

– _¡jajaja!… ¡Kord!... ¡suéltame!… ¡jajaja!- dijo la ojiazul entre carcajadas._

–_aquí va Eli! dijo el troll preparando a lanzar a la Shane._

– _¡No Kord! ¡jaja!- rió Karina acurrucándose en una bola._

– _¡Estamos listos Kord!- dijo Trixie dándole a Eli el otro pedazo de una manta hecha de seda de telaraña. _

– _¡aquí va! 1!... 2!... 3!- dijo Kord y después lanzando a la Shane._

– _¡No! ¡Kord!- dijo Karina riéndose mientras caía a salvo en la tela. _

–_¡te tengo hermana!- dijo Eli acercándose a la chica para hacerle cosquillas, Trixie se les unió. _

– _¡jajaja! ¡Ya basta! ¡Jajaja! Ya me rindo… ¡jaja! ¡Me rindo!- dijo para que Eli y Trixie la dejaran en paz. Ellos dejaron las cosquillas y un lado y se empezaron a reír._

–_Quien es el ganador ahora.- dijo Kord bajando del árbol._

–_Bien… son ustedes…- dijo Karina levantándose y cruzándose de brazos. –pero no tendrán tanta suerte la próxima vez._

–_Eso ya lo veremos Kari.- dijo Trixie poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica. Ella sonrió._

–_A comer!- grito Pronto. –espero que les guste._

–_gracias Pronto. Se ve rico. Espero que no tenga insectos._

–_no se preocupen, las delicias de insecto son para Pronto, el rey de los topos.- presumió de nuevo haciendo a todos rodar los ojos. _

_Trixie e Eli se miraron entre si y se sentaron a la par de cada uno. Kord les tomo una foto y después se la regalo a Trixie e Eli para quedárselos. Después saco una foto de toda la banda y de los hermanos Shane… era la vida perfecta hasta el incidente…_

* * *

Trixie había empezado a llorar de nuevo, un nudo en la garganta y el dolor en su corazón causaban que su llanto creciera… no sabía que les había pasado, solo quería que fuera un sueno y que nada era real, solo una simple pesadilla… pero sabía que la triste verdad estaba aquí…

Una pesadilla hecho realidad…. La realidad oscura, tenebrosa y traidora…

– _**¿donde están…? Por favor… regresen… por favor…-**_


	3. Capitulo 3: En la noche

PDV Desconocida…

Todos caminábamos hacia el altar de los Shane, cada uno de nosotros llevábamos prendas negras y unas velas en nuestras manos… cada uno con la cabeza baja… ya pronto se iban a cumplir 5 meses desde la desaparición de Eli y Karina, todo ese tiempo… tratábamos de recordar donde se habían visto por última vez a los Shane, pero aunque con los rastreadores de Kord, no encontrábamos nada…

Hasta yo trate de buscarlos, pero no había rastro de ellos… trataba con todos mis trucos pero nada me funcionaba, por primera vez, me sentí solo, fracasado y desesperado… todo lo que nunca me había pasado antes… lo Shane me ayudaban a conservar mi orgullo y hacerme sentir mejor… pero al parecer… no tengo nada de orgullo desde hoy… mi corazón ha perdido la esperanza y la luz que ha tenido desde siempre… pero ahora lo que tengo ahí, es depresión y oscuridad…

En mis manos tenía una flor, la flor preferida de la joven Shane, en la otra, tenía otra flor, el preferido del joven Eli… como los extraño, ojala esto fuera un sueños, una simple pesadilla… pero la vida puede ser traicionera y malagradecida… al parecer… ahora vivimos en una pesadilla y un infierno… un infierno que jamás podremos escapar…

Al llegar al Altar, cada uno de nosotros nos arrodillamos ante ella y llorábamos de nuevo… cada día era así, llena de tristeza y llanto… solo lagrimas de tristeza, ninguna de felicidad, pues para nosotros… eso ya no exista… la felicidad se ha ido de nuestros corazones…

* * *

PDV Desconocida…

Me arrodille, el nudo en mi garganta y mi corazón dolían, el dolor que sentía no puedo describirlo… como si fuera miles de agujas apuñalándote el corazón… para mi, ahora solo existía la tristeza y la soledad… la felicidad, se ha ido de mi alma y corazón… mucho me dijeron que mis ojos… habían perdido su brillo esmeralda, que ahora estaban pálidos y hasta mas grises de lo normal, yo los ignoraba y no decía nada, nada me importaba, lo único que me importada era volver a ver esos ojos azules zafiros viendo a los míos, llenos de valentía y coraje, cariño y hasta amor… su pelo negro azulado moviéndose por su rostro por causa del viento, viéndome con toda intención de protección… su sonrisa y sus tipos de miradas…

Su hermana, volver a ver su sonrisa de picaría y diversión, ella representaba la felicidad y esperanza para mi… su pelo largo era divertido hacerle peinados, ella se dejaba claro… pero lo prefería suelto, sabía lo que le gusta y lo que no… sus gustos y su sabiduría y lógica…

Tanto eran los Shane para mí… pero ahora… lejos de mi y sin saber donde están, sin saber si siguen vivos o no…

–_**los extraño, los amo… los adoro… quiero que estén a salvo… pido que estén a salvo y que estén en buenas condiciones… quiero que regresen… no quiero que estén lejos de mí, lejos de su familia… lejos de su hogar… vuelvan… por favor…. Por favor…-**_ pedía mientras lloraba y explotaba en llanto de nuevo… recuerdo que Eli me conto sobre la lluvia… este sería un bueno momento para que esa agua… cayera del cielo…

–_**Los amo… los amo con todo el corazón…- **_dijimos todos nosotros depositando lo que teníamos en las manos y dejándolo en el pie del Altar…

* * *

PDV Desconocido…

Eli Shane y Karina Elinor Shane… los conocía desde pequeños… cuando eran solamente bebés… los quiera, y los quiero con todo el corazón… entrene a uno de ellos… pero ahora… no los encuentro… prometí que lo cuidaría de cualquier mal… pero he fallado… no he podido cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Will Shane…

Prometí que siempre sabría donde estaban… que estaban haciendo que con quienes estaban… pero no los volví a ver… jamás…

–_**que los ancestros cuiden de ustedes… que nos cuiden a todos nosotros… como lo siento… los he fallado… lo siento… **__**lo siento**__**… **__**lo siento**__**…-**_

* * *

Dos figuras se podía ver desde una distancia, una luz detrás de ellos haciendo que solo se viera sus siluetas… ambos a la par de cada uno, recostados por sus espaldas. Uno tenía el pelo largo y el otro pelo corto, pero el viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que su pelo se moviera con el ritmo del viento…

Se podían ver sus lanzadoras en las manos, levantados cerca de su cabeza, en su hombro derecho estaban sus babosas infierno, sus cabezas incendiadas con fuego… pero después… _**ambos chicos bajaron las lanzadoras y retrocedieron, retroceder con miedo a algo… pero… ¿de qué cosa? ¿De qué temían…? Mejor dicho… ¿de qué temen…?**_


	4. Capitulo 4: La captura

PDV Desconocida…

El plan de este día era quedarnos esa noche junto al Altar, quedarnos ahí ya era costumbre desde hace unos meses. Además, sentía la presencia de los hermanos Shane ahí, su amabilidad acurrucando mi soledad lejos de mi corazón y alma, alejando mi tristeza y depresión, la desesperación era lo que más me atormentaba… su amor me que me brindaban me hacían olvidar la falta de mis padres, mis queridos padres…

Cada vez que estábamos ahí, sentíamos que estábamos en el cielo, recuerdo como Eli y Karina me lo explicaron, con sus nubes blancas y el cielo azul, sentíamos que todo lo mala se había esfumado, remplazándolo por felicidad y alegría… pero al día siguiente… nos dábamos cuenta, que todo lo que paso la noche pasada… era solamente un sueño, un simple acto de la imaginación…

Aun más días pasaron y rumores pronto pudimos escuchar, y no eran buenas.

Si no los encontrábamos pronto… todo Bajoterra estaría un una gran crisis para su sobrevivencia…. Ahora toda la existencia de Bajoterra… ha caído sobre nuestros hombros…

* * *

PDV Desconocida…

Como Trixie había dicho… un nuevo rumor nos ha llegado, ahora todo Bajoterra se está destrozando lentamente… si no hacemos nada… todo fallara… y nada mas existirá… el balance que ahora existe desaparecerá… junto a su magia y la primera y última defensa de la tierra…

Regresando al refugio, cada uno tomo su camino, sentándose e investigando. Tenemos que encontrarlos… Blakk es más fuerte… nuestro camino esta oscureciendo…

Salimos de nuevo, teníamos que detener a Blakk, está tomando todas las cavernas, y necesitamos ayuda… pero… ¿quién nos ayudara?

* * *

_**PDV desconocida…**_

_No recuerdo nada… lo único que veo es oscuridad y el cuerpo de mi hermana… esto es mi culpa… ella no debería estar aquí, aquí sufriendo de la soledad y tortura… _

_No sé cómo terminamos en este cuarto oscuro y tenebroso… lo que recuerdo es la luz del día iluminándonos mientras peleábamos contra unos Flajelo… pero estos se veían diferentes… _

_Solo recuerdo que estábamos débiles contra esos monstros, nos agarraban y nos lanzaban bruscamente, debilitándonos… al fin, nos quitaron nuestras babosas… levándolas a no sé donde… solo recuerdo sus chillidos de dolor y miedo, después, gruñidos y siseos. _

_Nuestras pobres babosas fueron convertidas en monstros… al igual que nosotros… debilitados, nos llevaron en cadenados a sus cuarteles, nos obligaban a caminar por nuestra cuenta, pero… mi pobre hermana era la más afectada, a ella la pegaron por no caminar… ella estaba lastimada gravemente y cojeaba a cada rato, yo no la pude ayudar pues estaba siendo llevado por otro ser… _

_Tenía marcas en su cuerpo y cuello, pálida como un fantasma, tan fría como la nieve de una tormenta, sus ojos grises con dolor y cansancio… _

… _nuestra ropa estaba destrozada, pero nos cubría del frio… _

_A mí me pegaban varias veces por voltear a ver a mi hermana, a ella por no obedecer y no ser rápida… _

_Por fin llegamos a la fortaleza, donde nos tiraron ante el jefe, este parecía rey, pero por otra parte no. Se me acerco y me observo, después se le acerco a mi hermana y la agarro bruscamente de la cara. _

–_Me serás muy útil Shane…- le musito a mi hermana, mientras ella sola gruñía. –Tú también Shane…- me dijo a mí con una sonrisa malévola. _

–_**Me las pagara… se lo juro…-**_


	5. Capitulo 5: La verdad y la DEB

–¡Caminen par de idiotas!- fue el grito que escuche cuando levante la mirada, ignorándolo, me quede sentada en el suelo: Mala idea.

Bam! Este tipo me dio una gran paliza en la cara.

Yo no hice nada al respecto, solo apreté los dientes en dolor mientras me levantaba y caminaba lentamente...

Poco tiempo después, volví a caer y el ser me agarro de la cintura, y me la apretó fuertemente.

Apreté los puños y golpee rápidamente a esta cosa que me golpeo.

– ¡Karina! ¡No lo hagas!- grito Eli. Pero no lo escuché, miré a ese raro ser que nos atrapó, era como un Flajelo, pero era totalmente diferente a eso.

De repente esa cosa me agarró del cuello, pero seguí peleando, nos estaban llevando a no sé que lugar después que viéramos al rey.

– ¡Suéltame cosa horrible!- dije entre dientes mientras ponía mis pies en el pecho de la criatura y le patee en las costillas fuertemente, logrando que me soltara y que se cayera.

Eli estaba encadenado, no podía hacer nada para salir, en cambio yo no, no me habían encadenado aun pues creían que me habían debilitado, pero no era así.

"_**Para lograr derrotar al enemigo, tienes que engañarlos**__**…"**_ Esas palabras siempre estaba en mi cabeza, la Maestra Shinai me enseño eso, y la verdad funciona.

Mis pies tocaron el suelo y fui a golpear al ser que sostenía a mi hermano, por suerte solo eran dos criaturas.

Lo agarre de la muñeca y se la retorcí, después que este callera al suelo, le patea la cabeza para que quedara inconsciente. Agarre las llaves y abrí el candado de las cadenas de Eli.

–Gracias hermanita…- dijo Eli con una sonrisa mientras me besaba la frente. –Intentemos escapar de aquí.- me dijo.

Yo solo sonreí y cerré los ojos por un momento. – ¿Y-Y nuestras babosas?- pregunte preocupada.

Eli suspiro tristemente. –Yo… eh… n-no sé que les pasó… solo sé que ahora son malvadas, Burpy y Saphira…- suspiro de nuevo. –No lo sé. Solo espero que estén bien. Primero buscaremos una salida y después buscaremos a nuestras babosas y nuestras armas… ok?

–Ok… vamos.- dije mientras caminábamos por los pasillos silenciosamente.

* * *

Eli miraba de lado a lado, su ropa destrozada, pero no tanto. Faltaban algunas piezas de tela en partes del pecho, espalda y del hombro, el pedazo de piel que se veía no eran morenas, si no eran de color morado. En sus brazos, marcas rojas se veían por todas partes. Me sentía mal por Eli, trato de protegerme cuando estábamos en ese duelo, me trataba de proteger lo mas que podía, pues yo me había debilitado y un viejo trauma de mi niñez me llego a atormentar.

–Estas bien Karina?- me pregunto Eli de repente mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

–S-Si, e-estoy bien.- respondí con una sonrisa falsa mientras miraba de cara a mi hermano, poco después desvié la mirada pero estaba sujetando la mano de el.

Yo miraba de lado a lado tratando de buscar una salida. Pero era difícil, casi todo estaba sellado y oscuro, por fortuna, los Shane podemos ver mejor en la oscuridad que otras personas, especialmente aquellos Shane con ojos azules.

–Eli! Mira, una ventana.- dijo mientras apuntaba a una ventana con barras de hierro.

Eli me dio una mirada que me decia; "No te creo" y despues vio a donde apuntaba, vio que era real y se acerco a ella. –hm... bueno... se ve real.- dijo mientras la observaba. Se acerco a la ventana y puso sus manos en las barras y las sacudió, pero al hacerlo se electrocuto fuertemente.

–Auch!- grito Eli mientras veía que la ventana desaparecía. –Arg! Solo era una maldita ilusión!- grito, un poco de las ilusiones de recordaba a Twist, todavía no lo perdonaba.

–Jajaja... pues claro que era una ilusión Shane.- dijo uno de las criaturas que nos raptaron.

Di un gritillo de miedo cuando sentí unas manos agarrarme de la cintura y alzarme a los hombros de quien me cargo. Me pusieron un trapo en la boca para que no hablara y otro trapo en mis ojos, pero podía ver por solo un lado pues me lo pusieron mal.

Eli fue agarrado de las manos y de los brazos, fue encadenado y arrastrado como una bolsa de patatas (literalmente) hacia una celda.

–No sabia que los Shane eran tan escurridizos.- murmullo una criatura al mismo que me cargaba.

–Ja! Creeme, estos son los peores Shane que hemos tratado. Will Shane y Jimmo Shane eran uno de los mejores en escapar. Por eso este lugar esta reforzado con todos los trucos que cada Shane ha hecho.-

_"Que? Mi padre? Tío Jimmo?"_ dije mentalmente mientras escuchaba. "_No sabia eso..."_

–Entonces significa que sus hijos no podrán escapar de aquí jamas! Aquí solo hay una salida y es...

–Cállate idiota! Estos dos nos pueden escuchar ingenuo!- grito el ser que me cargaba mientras golpeaba al otro.

Trate de ver a Eli pero no podía, no podía mover la cabeza. Espero que haya escuchado lo que dijeron...

* * *

Poco tiempo después, oí unas llaves; nos iban a meter a una celda.

Pensando que nos iban a meter en celdas separados, nos lanzaron como pelotas adentro de esa cosa pequeña y sucia.

Eli fue lanzado de primero, acto seguido mi tiraron a mi encima de el.

–Auch!- grito Eli cuando caí encima de el. Trate de levantarme de el pero solo logre caer en mis brazos.

–Jajaja... ahora se quedaran aquí por siempre Shane, y jamas saldrán de aquí! Muajajajaja!...- dijeron las criaturas antes de irse.

Sentí que el trapo en mi boca saliera y que la venda en mis ojos se caerá. –Gracias Eli.

–Por nada...- dijo mi hermano mientras que me abrazaba, yo me quede cerca de el, tenia miedo.

Tengo miedo y es lo único que siento ahora. Que pasaría si me volviera a suceder lo mismo que con Thaddeus Blakk? Y si le tocaría a Eli esta vez? Yo no quería que Eli Shane sufriera lo mismo que yo en ese tiempo. Digo... Blakk quería corromperme de ser una Shane, quería que me volviera fría de alma y mala... no gracias. Yo no quería ser la villana... no...

* * *

Eli me levanto la barbilla para que lo viera. –Lo siento... siento que estés aquí... no deberías de estarlo.- me dijo.

_**–ademas... creo que... creo que solo uno de nosotros podrá salir de aquí... lo siento... lo siento mucho Karina... perdóname por favor... -**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**PDV de Trixie...**_

Estoy cansada... pero no me rendiré... los encontrare y los traeré devuelta a casa, donde deberían estar!

Ya me canse de ser la chica que llora todos los días por dos personas importantes en esta vida mía, saldré a buscarlos de nuevo, no me rendiré, los encontrare aun que tenga que morir! Lo haré!

–Voy a salir y buscar a Eli y a Karina! No me importa quien los tiene atrapados! Juro que me vengare si están muertos! lo Juro! D: – grite mientras salia de mi cuarto. Mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre, lagrimas secas adornaban mi rostro blanco como porcelana, ,mis ojos estaban rojos con agonía pero el color en ellas están grises y tristes.

–Esa es la Trixie que conocemos!- gritaron Kord y Pronto felizmente. La leopardo de nieves, quien estaba grande, levanto la mirada y me miro, en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza se veía en ellas.

–Entonces vamos a buscarlos!- gritaron los dos chicos mientras me abrazaban.

Terra Nova, nombre completo de la leopardo de Karina Shane, me trajo un bolso, mi bolso de maquillaje; la cual conformaba de mi maquillaje, mis peines, colas, aretes etc. y una foto de ambos Shane y de toda la Banda junta. Ojala fuera a ver esa escena de nuevo...

Me peine y me cambie después de desayunar algo pequeño, y después subimos a las mecas.

* * *

–Pero Trix...- empezó a decir el troll. –Ya buscamos nosotros solos en todas partes! En donde buscaremos ahora?!

–Ahs... Kord, cálmate. Iremos con la DEB (Detectives Especiales de BajoTerra). Ellos nos podrán ayudar.

–A DEB?! Genial, siempre quise ir a ese lugar, dicen de que ese lugar es el mejor que hay...- empezó a decir Kord mientras seguía con su larga lista.

Los dos restantes de la Banda rodaron los ojos mientras Kord seguia hablando.

Trixie sabia donde quedaba la Agencia de la DEB, estaba en la Caverna Futuria, en lo mas profundo de ella.

* * *

De repente Katetherin Mcgregor fue corriendo a su laboratorio junto a otros 6 científicos detrás de ella.

Trixie y la banda miraba con se iba corriendo mientras paraban enfrente de un edificio "abandonando".

–Este es el lugar?- preguntaron Kord y Pronto.

–Al parecer ni saben nada de DEB...- murmullo Trixie mientras presionaba una roca con el pie.

De inmediato, el suelo se abrió y la Banda termino en una plataforma la cual fue bajando y bajando hasta llegar a la oficia central de la DEB.

Solo mirabas al tu alrededor y podías ver paredes azules oscuros con diseños plateados en sus esquinas y bordes, plantas pequeñas en cada una de sus esquinas.

Detectives caminaban de aquí para acá junto a sus ayudantes, algunos tenían Sabuesos de Babosa consigo mismas para hacer otros tipos de búsquedas.

Trixie se acerco a la mesa de consulta donde estaba una joven señorita escribiendo rápidamente en la computadora.

–Disculpe señorita. Necesito hablar con el Detective Hilard.- dijo Trixie mientras miraba a la chica.

–Vaya, si el la Banda de Shane. Solo que... sin el Shane. Ahora le comunico con el.- dijo ella mientras lo llamaba por el comunicador.

* * *

Pronto llego el Detective Hilard con algo de confusión. –Trixie, que bueno verte de nuevo.

–No hay tiempo para saludos formales. Ellos son Kord y Pronto, y tenemos un caso que a ustedes les interesarían.

–Solo una cosa... donde esta el Shane?- pregunto el Detective.

–Esa es la razón del porqué estamos aquí señor.- dijo Pronto mientras miraba al señor alto de cabellera castaño y de ojos morados.

–Eli Shane y Karina Shane han desaparecido...

_**–Que?! Como?! E-eso es imposible! No, no, no... los ayudare, traeré a todos quienes me conocen aquí adentro, encontraremos a los Hermanos Shane... se los prometo. -**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

El no sabia que ellos de veras no estaban, claro que no, él también creía que estaban gravemente enfermos, toda Bajoterra creía eso, pero... no era cierto.

La noticia que los Shane ya no están seria una mala idea, si la población llega a enterarse sabrán que están indefensos, aun si están los restantes de la Banda de Shane...

Pero una cosa, si se llegaba a enterar, tomaría eso en su ventaja, todos en Bajoterra le tiene miedo al Doctor Blakk, querían que se fuera para siempre. Pero sabían que Eli Shane lo iba a lograr, que el iba a derrotar al doctor malévolo quien atormento por años a esta pobre gente, pero... con el saber en donde... como lo lograrían?


	6. Capitulo 6: Sueños, Blakk y suposiciones

No era tan tonto como para creer eso… claro que no. ¿La Banda de Shane con la DEB? Hasta yo sé que nos los encontraran así. Ni con los mejores sabuesos de babosas que existen.

Pero al saber la verdadera noticia de los Shane, sentí el corazón partido en dos. No era por Eli Shane, no tenía nada que ver con eso. Era… Karina. O "Elía" para mí. Karina Elinor Shane. Cambio mi forma de ser y mi vida por siempre, pero es un secreto. Y nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera ella misma…

Y si, aún sigo trabajando para el Doctor Blakk. Aun con su cambio radical a ser monstruo, aun le soy leal. ¿Creen que estoy loco? Loco solo así no, pero estoy locamente enamorado. Y hare todo lo necesario para regresar sana y salva a la chica que cambio mi vida por siempre. Si, también traeré a su pinche feo hermano…

Con el alma negra con desilusión, regrese a los cuarteles del Dr. Blakk, ahí, la monstruosidad de mi jefe me esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Encontraste algo de esos Shane?- pregunto diciendo con asco ese apellido tan conocido.

Twist suspiro y bajó la cabeza. –sí, he encontrado mucha información valiosa para usted, señor

–Dilas entonces.- ordeno el hombre. Su cuerpo era idéntico al de un troll de las cavernas, tenía cuernos pequeños en la barbilla, su espalda era encorvada y era más musculoso de lo usual. Sus dientes afilados y amarillos causaban un escalofrió por la espalda al verlo. Sus ojos rojos y garras monstruosas. Sus ojos eran rojos. Podía cargar dos ametralladoras y grandes municiones cargadas en su espalda. Era una monstruosidad sin duda, los viajes a las cavernas profundas sí que cambia mucho a la gente en hoy en día. ¿No?

–Los hermanos Shane han desaparecido.- dijo el chico rubio de ojos verdes aqua. –No se han encontrado. Los meses que supuestamente estuvieron enfermos era solo una mentira. La Banda de Shane fue a la DEB para tratar de encontrarlos, pero no creo que eso sea posible.

–Tienes razón en eso, Twist. Pero, ¡muajajajaja! Sin esos molestos Shane, podre lograr mi principal objetivo; conquistar a toda BajoTerra…-

Twist solo sonrió un poco, no sabiendo lo que de veras tenía que hacer. –Pues. Q-que bueno señor, espero que logre su objetivo.- se inclinó ante él y se retiró del lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto.

El doctor Blakk observo a su aprendiz irse del lugar y sonrió de lado. –Le preguntare que es lo que le pase después- murmullo para sí mismo mientras – ¡Morris!

– ¿Si, señor?

–Manda a más hombres cerca de la central de la DEB, averigua que más van a ser, ya que mi aprendiz está un poco de caído, los demás irán en su lugar.-

Morris asintió y fue a reunir a mucha más gente para la supuesta misión.

Millones de guardias salieron de industrias Blakk, formaron una fila, y unos pocos fueron escogidos a ir a espiar. El resto, esperarían la orden para atacar, o a capturar.

**_Con la Banda de Shane…_**

Trixie le dio toda la información que podrían necesitar los Agentes de la DEB, pedazos de ADN, la cual consistía en pedazos de pelo de ambos hermanos, sorpresivamente también pedazos de piel seca. Ropa que extrañamente no era lavada, quizás la Banda no pudo encontrarla mientras uno de ellos hacia la lavandería.

–Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, Trixie.- dijo el Detective Hilard con una sonrisa.

–Espero que si.- murmullo la Sting melancólica. Su padre, al igual que el de Eli (Casi), murrio defendiendo la casa de Trixie de un ataque del doctor Blakk varios años atrás.

–Lo está, Trixie.- dijo él mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

Trixie suspiro y le termino de entregar todo. –Espero que los puedan encontrar.- dijo.

–Lo haremos. Ahora, traten de encontrar las últimas coordenadas de esos dos. Nos lo mandan y buscaremos sus coordenadas actuales.-

La banda asintió y regresaron al refugio. Había oscurecido mucho, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaban ahí dentro?

Kord fue a la computadora y empezó a buscar, Trixie fue a su cuarto y se durmió. Pronto fue a preparar algo de comer.

La joven Sting suspiro de nuevo y cayó de una sola en la cama. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Un nudo en la garganta sintió, sus manos temblorosas y frías abrazaron fuertemente el pequeño peluche de babosa que el Shane le había regalado.

No eran novios ni nada por el estilo, solo, amigos. Quizás esa fue la peor cosa que Trixie hubiera hecho. Ella aprendió a amar y a valorar al joven Shane, ahora ya no estaba. No sabía si lo podía volver a ver, pero todas las esperanzas estaban en el alto.

–Siento no haberte creído Eli… te amo con todo el corazón, solo que jamás tuve el valor de decírtelo…- murmullo ella mientras enterraba su rostro en el peluche. Lloró por un largo tiempo y se quedo dormida.

~~.~~

_"¡Apúrense! ¡No puedo detenerlos por más tiempo!" decía Trixie desde su comunicador. Estaba con los hermanos Shane y estos la estaban tratando de buscar._

_"No te preocupes Trixie." Respondió Kord desde el otro lado. "Todo está listo."_

_"¡Oye Trixie!" grito Eli saltando de su meca al de Trixie, la cual seguía en movimiento. Karina se quedo en Lucky, manejándola._

_"¡Eli!" grito en sorpresa la pelirroja, se sonrojo tanto como su cabello cuando se dio la vuelta y encontró la nariz de Eli rozando la de ella._

_"Sorpresa." Gritó el Shane mientras alzaba a Trixie por la cintura y la ponía detrás de él. "Mi turno." Dijo juguetón mientras conducía a Boomer._

_Trixie rodo los ojos y se sostuvo de Eli para que no cayera de la meca bestia._

_Karina sonreía pícaramente sabiendo la verdadera razón del porque su hermano había hecho eso._

_Los tres regresaron al refugio riendo, la joven Shane había ganado la carrera dejando la pareja enamorada de amigos por detrás._

_Ambos llegaron un poco mas después, platicando con un rubor en las mejillas._

_"Apúrense enamorados. Muero de hambre." Se quejo la pelinegra-azulada haciendo sonrojar a los mejores amigos._

_Eli y Trixie se rieron nerviosamente y se bajaron de la meca, Boomer y Lucky fueron llevados al garaje y fueron cubiertas por una manta._

_La meca de la joven Shane no estaba ahí, ya que se había arruinado y fue llevado al pequeño taller que Grendel había hecho._

_"Está bien, está bien." Dijeron los dos amigos mientras se dirigían hacia ella, Trixie entro de primero y los Shane entraron de segundo, la luz estaba apagada y los dos hermanos fruncieron el seño extrañados._

_Pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando…:_

_"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" grito la banda junto con otros amigos muy cercanos a ambos Shane, bueno, casi…_

_Eli no pudo contener un su pequeño susto y se agarro el pecho, pero sonrió._

_Karina estaba por detrás de Eli con su lanzadora cargad, pero suspiro aliviada al ver que solo eran sus amigos. __Ella sonrió también._

_Todos abrazaron a los Shane, la menor se estremeció pero se calmo poco después, el mayor los abrazo de vuelta._

_"Gracias chicos…" dijo Eli cuando todos se separaron._

_"Nos tomaron de sorpresa…" fue Karina quien hablo._

_"Casi nos matan del susto." Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_"Ese fue el punto." Dijo Trixie con una carcajada mientras le enviaba un suave codazo a su querido líder._

_Eli soltó una carcajada y sus brazos rodearon la pequeña cintura de su camarógrafa favorita. "Entonces te lo debo agradecer" dijo con una sonrisa de lado._

_Trixie sonrió y otro sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas._

_Kord, Pronto, El Caballero, Dana, Mario, y todos los demás amigos y familiares distantes estaban ahí._

_Poco después de terminar de saludarse entre sí, vinieron los regalos, quizás eran poquitas personas, pero habían como millones de regalos escondidos por todo el refugio._

_"¡Punto uno de un millón!" grito Mario mientras se paraba a la par del Caballero, su hermano._

_"Hermanos Shane, les toca buscar sus regalos, están escondidos por todo el refugio, hasta hay afuera. Les deseo suerte." Dijo el Caballero._

_"Azul oscuro para Eli, celeste para Karina." Dijo Dana._

_"A la una…"_

_"A las dos…"_

_Los Shane estaban de espaldas, listos para correr, un brillo en sus ojos apareció y sonrieron de lado. "Suerte hermanito/a" dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_"A las… ¡TRES!" gritaron todos mientras los Shane salían corriendo, sus babosas salieron de sus mochilas y tubos para babosa, y ayudaron a sus respectivos lanzadores a buscar sus regalos._

_Se pasaron medio hora para encontrar sus respectivos regalos, si uno encontraba el regalo del otro, se lo daba. Así son los Shane, ¿no? Siempre ayudan a los demás. Pronto todos los regalos fueron encontrados y fueron guardados para ser abiertos en días específicos. Los dos hermanos Shane debían de tener la misma cantidad de regalos, pero a uno de ellos les hacía falta uno A Karina le faltaba un regalo, solo uno. Pero no había dicho nada. Presintió alguien afuera y fue a investigar._

_Los demás estaban tan ocupados con los demás que no la vieron salir, mejor para ella. _

_La ojiazul caminó cautelosa y tenía su lanzadora preparada, pero fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir que alguien la boto al suelo y cayó de espaldas. _

_"owww…" murmullo ella mientras trataba de abrir los ojos. "¿Huh?" al abrirlos un poco, vio cabellera dorada alrededor de un rostro bronceado. "¿Tw-Twist?"_

_"Sip, soy yo." Dijo el susodicho mientras se alejaba de la pelinegra azulada. "feliz cumpleaños."_

_"No… ¿n-no lo olvidaste?" dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la cabeza para después ponerse de pie con una mano en su cadera. _

_"No, ¿Por qué lo debería de olvidar? Quizás te traicione una vez, pero eso no impidió que fuéramos amigos, ¿verdad?"_

_"No, claro que no. Pero me lastimaste esa vez." Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. _

_"Lo sé, no sé como recompensarlo." Admitió Twist mirando como la Shane le daba la espalda algo molesta. "No te pongas así Elia…"_

_Aun le daba la espalda. _

_"Te tengo un regalo…" eso causó que volteara su cabeza con integridad a saber. _

_"¿Qué es?"_

_"ven a ver." Dijo el rubio sacando una bolsa. La chica de ojos azules se acerco y pudo oír algunos chillidos ahí dentro, además de un pequeño maullido. Fue como si una flecha cruzara por su corazón al oír el maullido; lo leopardo de nieves había muerto hace tiempo, pero desgraciadamente el mentor del actual aprendiz de Blakk la había matado. _

_Ella abrió la bolsa y vio dos babosas y una gatita de color blanco con manchas negras. "P-pero…" alzo a la gatita en sus brazos y vio que era idéntica a la leopardo. El pequeño animalito se acurruco en sus brazos y maulló._

_"Trabajar para Blakk todavía tiene ventajas. Quentin ha hecho un buen trabajo con la clonación." Dijo Twist con una sonrisa. _

_Karina se acerco a la bolsa de nuevo y saco a las babosas que estaban ahí dentro. "Una babosa Fuego Congelado y una babosa Electropico… pero, ¿Cómo las conseguiste?" dijo mientras las babosas saltaban a su hombro. _

_"Con solo la mención de tu nombre las babosas se me acercaron. ¿Por qué lo hacen?" pregunto mientras veía a la Shane ver que más había en la bolsa. _

_"No te lo diré, secretos míos." Dijo ella mientras buscaba entre los pedazos de papel dentro de la bolsa. _

_"los Shane y sus secretos. Pero hasta yo sé que hay algo más acerca de eso, como el mundo ardiente por ejeml–" sus palabras fueron cortadas por una flecha apuntando directo a su garganta. "¿Hace cuando tenias eso?"_

_"Jamás menciones el Mundo Ardiente, ese cuento de hadas no existe rubio." Dijo entre dientes. "No existe y eso es todo. No hay información de eso y es solo un mito, una leyenda. Ahora vete de aquí antes de que el resto de la banda te vea." Dijo bajando las armas y poniéndolas en su espalda. _

_Twist frunció el seño. "Bien como tu digas. Adiós." Dijo yendo a su lado y besándole la mejilla. _

_La chica sonrojó y lo abrazo antes de que se fuera. El rubio también la abrazo de vuelta y recostó su barbilla sobre su cabeza suavemente. _

_Aunque habían pasado años desde que se conocieron, la Shane aun era un poco más bajita pero alta para su edad._

_ "Gracias por todo, Twist. Gracias por recordar mi cumpleaños…" dijo Karina mientras el rubio la miraba tiernamente y le acariciaba la mejilla. _

_"Hmm… Cualquier cosa para mi "amiga." Dijo Twist mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica. _

_Karina se sonrojo dándose cuenta de lo que quería hacer su "amigo", pero ya no pudo hacer nada al respecto pues el rubio ya había besados sus labios y robado su primer beso. _

_Había estremecido en ese momento, un pequeño temor en lo más profundo de su corazón, estaba tensa pero Twist poco a poco la fue ayudando y puso sus manos el en cuello del rubio. _

_Twist pasó un brazo por la cintura de Karina y la acerco mas a él, la otra mano se la puso en la espalda. Estaba sonrojado sí, pero agradecido que Karina no lo odiaba tanto como pensaba. _

_Ambos cerraron los ojos y profundizaron el beso, lo disfrutaron al todo. _

_Twist pudo saborear los labios de Elia, las cuales tenían un sabor a melocotones y duraznos, con una pizca de nutella. **(¡Yo adoro esa cosa! *o*)** No había otra cosa más dulce para él, una nueva droga y un nuevo sabor favorito. Quería más y más… Pero sintió alivio que alguien lo quería por quien era, aunque la haya traicionado duro y en lo más profundo del corazón. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima. _

_Karina por otro lado, no sentía algo parecido como Twist, como si fuera una necesidad, esa necesidad de alguien más en su vida. Un vacio en su corazón lleno de nuevo, pero nada podía cambiar el vacio de perder a su padre y a su madre desde muy pequeña. Quería estar cerca de él, entre sus brazos por siempre. _

_El oxigeno se les iba de los pulmones y se separaron tratando de recuperarlo, recostando sus narices contra el otro. Ambos se miraron entre sí, sonrojados aun, pero sonrieron felizmente y aliviados. _

_"¡Lo sabia!"_

_"Lenduras!"_

_"¡Al fin!"_

_"…"_

_Todos los que estaban dentro del Refugio estaban afuera, viendo a la quizás nueva pareja. "¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!"_

_Quizás Dana era la única que conocía la verdad sobre su mejor amiga y el traidor. Trixie sabía un poco de eso, pero no mucho pues causaba problemas dentro de la 'familia'. _

_Eli por otro lado, no sabía nada de la relación de su hermana gemela menor con el rubio traidor. Por un lado estaba furioso y quería alejar a su hermana de Twist y tenerla bajo su cuidado y control, por el otro, estaba feliz y aliviado de saber que su hermana encontró a alguien a quien amar, aunque la hayan traicionado de una manera muy pesada; pero aun así, feliz de su logro y que consiguió a su pareja antes que él, pero estaba un poco celoso por tal acto, o quizás Eli lo consiguió antes, quien sabe…_

_La banda estaba más impactada que nunca, ¿cómo es que la integrante más joven del equipo se hubiera enamorado de tal persona? _

_Twist y Karina se separaron de inmediato, tratando de ocultar lo que acababa de pasar. _

_'Estoy en problemas…' pensó Karina tragando duro mientras miraba a su hermano. El gatito y las babosas se encontraban en la bolsa de nuevo, pero sacaron sus cabezas para ver qué pasaba afuera. _

_'Ay no, ahí está Eli. Me matara…' pensó Twist mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro._

_Algunos aplausos se oían y después todos lo hacían, felicitándoles a los dos. _

_Eli quedo atrás, viendo como los demás los felicitaban, estaba dubitativo sobre la decisión de su hermana, pero suspiro y fue hacia Twist. "La lastimas, la traicionas de nuevo, la maltaras, te las veras conmigo." Dijo gruñendo y cruzando sus brazos. "Yo también tengo mis trucos."_

_"Ejeje… L-lo hare…" Dijo el rubio tomando las chica por los hombros en sorpresa causando que ella estremeciera y casi le pegara._

_"Lo siento." Dijo Karina apenada con una mano en la nuca. _

_"Sabía que terminarían juntos." Dijo Dana pellizcándole la mejilla. _

_"Jeje…Dana, deja de molestarme, porfa…" dijo la Shane cerrando un ojo. _

_Eli y Trixie se alejaron un poco para hablar. _

_"Sientes lo mismo, ¿no?" dijo Trixie viendo la actitud de su líder. _

_"Si. Aun no lo creo…" dijo Eli con un suspiro. "Es que–" _

_"No digas nada más; quizás sea lo mejor para ella."_

_"no lo sé Trix." Dijo Eli._

_Ambos se sentaron a la par del otro y se recostaron en el suelo. _

_Se miraron entre sí. "Todo va ser diferente ahora…" dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras Eli le besaba la cien a Trixie. _

_"¿Crees que deben de saberlo?" pregunto Eli mientras Trixie sonreía y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. _

_"Creo que lo hemos ocultado por suficiente tiempo." dijo Trixie mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla de Eli. "Es mejor decirlo antes que tarde." agrego mientras Eli besaba su mano. _

_Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un tierno beso con sabor a vainilla. **(Es que tengo hambre x3)** Después fueron de regreso en donde se encontraban los demás, Twist ya se había ido para no tener problemas, por lo menos fue lo que dijo. Además, ¿Quién podía confiar en él? _

_ "Oigan, chicos." dijo Eli mientras todos volteaban a verlo junto a Trixie. _

_"Tenemos algo que decirles." Dijo Trixie con una sonrisa. _

_"¡Estas embarazada!" grito Karina desde el fondo con una carcajada haciendo reír a todos los demás, además sonrojando al extremo a Eli y Trixie. _

_"¡Elinor!"gritaron ambos. "Nada que ver, ni que comiera mas o algo." Dijo Trixie suspirando tratando de calmarse. _

_"No es eso." Dijo Eli. 'Pero quiero que pase…' pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Lo que queremos decirles que Trixie y yo hemos estado saliendo por ya un buen tiempo." dijo el líder de la banda de Shane. _

_"¡¿E-enserio?!" dijeron todos sorprendidos. "De veras que lo escondieron bien…" _

_La pareja de novios solo sonrió y se abrazaron. "Es practica…" dijeron con una carcajada. _

Trixie despertó de repente, respirando profundamente. –Todo hubiera sido diferente si lo hubiera dicho…- dijo ella mientras volteaba la cabeza por todos lados.

La relación entre Eli y ella no existía, tampoco la relación de Karina y Twist. Solo era acto de su imaginación, pero quizás era cierta, quizás no…

El ultimo regalo de Twist jamas pasó... la mayoría eran cosas que hubieran pasado...


End file.
